The love simulator(trying out new pairings)
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: So it's all in the opening but basically a little smut to better accompanied you with Dante, some info on my other stories and just for my own pleasure Luke/Percy adn piper/ annabeth


**Dante versus Eros**

Here we go again, my favorite O.C. based of my lovely straight cousin who is nice enough to lend me his email so I can do this, is stirring up a little bit of trouble on the holidays, I'm finishing up the DanteXluke semi au, and for one of you eautiful readers who read my story what if?, the polls are almost done 3votes Leo, 5votes Dante (not sure who submitted these probably my closest friends who read as guests) 7votes Luke, 2votes Octavian, 2votes the Minotaur, 4 votes Grover, thanks all of you who did vote so once the Dante story is done I will be posting "well what if this happened too?" main pairings being Zeus x Percy, Poseidon x Nico, hades x Jason, p, dante x Luke, Luke x everyone else and finally Grover x Percy x Luke. Wow that was a mouthful now back to the story.

I sat up and blinked the sleep from my eyes, immediately a few things were apparent, A: there was a very heavy body sprawled over me, B: it was Eros as I know very few other gods with wings who could seduce me that well, C: h my ass hurts. "Damn love gods, always gt to pick on a guy when he's drunk and mourning" well it was true, since i had come back winter had been the hardest, i was able to see luke in may on the adonia, though apparently I have lost my tolerance to alcohol very quickly. D: what's the shiny thing n the pedestal? I managed to extricate myself from the Greek Cupid and still naked walk towards an altar looking area, in the center was a large crystal ball on a pedestal, it shone with inks and reds and deep purples, there was a ring set on top of it with...pictures? "gods are so stupid, Eros actually had to label this as the love machine?" I fumbled Witt he sliding indicator on the ring, obviously it was presets, "this could be a little fun , I wonder?" I slid e first dial to Luke's picture and the second to Percy's the ball glowed brighter and suddenly I was looking at the two sword fighting, and then...

Percy-

It was just another day, Luke and I were sword fitting, he would usually charge I'd play defense and try my hardest, every know and then I'd ate control of the "conversation" though I would always get distracted by the way his skin glistened with sweat, and it was one of these times he knocked me flat on my ass "come on perce you can do better than that." he grinned and offered me his hand at the same time i Took it he pressed is lips against mine, he back stepped a second later as I felt my face go red,"come on, disarm me this time And you can have seconds,!" I let at him whirling, I tried his move once but he was expecting it, I swung and caught his blade at the hilt, I rolled my wrist and it flew from his hands and buried itself in a nearby tree, but a the same time his leg swept me off my footing so Collapsed on top of him, I looked down at him my blush even brighter,"go n you beat me, lay one on me." my blushed deepened and I saw be creep onto his cheeks too "l-luke, I didn't-I mean I-" he kissed me his arms circling my waist he rolled over so he was on top, he licked my bottom lip, I had kissed a few girls before and had pulled the same move to ask to French, I let his tongue slip into my mouth as I moaned and rocked our hips together, the sun was setting and it streaked his hair with gold and purple, he lifted my shirt off my head, I'm not even sure if he brie the kiss! But then I realized what I was doing... "Luke... *smooch* agh- stop we can't do this.." he ulled back do a second and looked at me a little hurt "do you not want to... Because I really like you percy..." I hugged him closer and buried my face in his strong chest "no I want to do this but it's wrong... We're Both guys... And your to old... And I'm just a kid..." he brushed his lips against my face, in every place, "we can, as is just a number, my mom was 23 and my dad was 2million, we can do this, well just let it be between you and me," I kissed him and tore at his shirt desperate to see his hard muscled body

Luke-

I ran my hands over his bare chest, already hard corded muscles were developing, he naturally had a strong slim profile but the weeks of training had really paid off, I fisted his pecs as I licked and nipped at his ear, "Luke... Jeans..." I got enough to rip of his jeans and then let him work on my own, he slid them down my legs and we fell back onto each other, I crawled down laying kisses across his body until I reached the impressive bulge in his boxers, I slid them off and saw his robbing cock, it was nearly six inches long and he was 13! "wow perce, your big..." "no I'm not..." "uh yes you are, your almost as big as me." I kissed his cock and licked it slowly making him cry my name, I kneaded his sac as he took fist fully of my hair, he sat up and reached down, he started massaging my cock through my boxers I swallowed his cock and after two ups and downs he screamed and came and the feeling of him coming in my mouth made me fill my boxers with my hot jizz "oh Percy... Perce..." I went up and kissed him and he happily drank down his own cum, I wiped a bit off his cock

and put it up against his hole,"Percy this is going to hurt for a bit, I slid it in and he writhed "you wan me to stop?" "n-no keep going..." I crooked it and slowly slid another one in, he was in pain I could tell, I kissed hi m and he calmed down, I slowly slid a third and he moaned,"better?" he nodded, "luke if you don't give me that fucking cock I'm going to stab you." I laughed and felt him grin against My next kiss, I lined up with his hole and slowly slid inside, "oh Percy..." He moaned and actually drooled, "l-Luke in going to cum again..." "m-me too... Together..." with one last thrust I came inside him and he shot n his chest again...

Dante-

...click...,

Annabeth-

I was pacing my guest room at pipers house angrily, I was staying with her and her dad while my parents were n a trip, I was grateful but after receiving my "new years" present from Percy I was a little bit pissed. "Anna you in here?" piper walked in holding a yellow bound box, "Jason sent me a gift want to open it with me?" I grabbed the box from her and held it away with disgust, "trust me you don't want this..." she looked at me confused "why?" "well I think Percy and Jason are getting along a little too well..." she took the box and unwrapped it, she opened it to find a dildo, more specifically an identical copy of Jason's dick. "if I wasn't horny as all hades I would shove it up his own ass." "let me guess you got one from Percy?" "yep, I mean god I haven't gotten any in months because of they're stupid quest and now here I am desperate with a dildo." piper grinned at me,"want to trade?" I looked at hers, it was six inches long, uncut. I grabbed Percy's eight inch juicy clear replica and we ran giggling to her room, she pulled out a box with every kind of lube and toy imaginable, we settled for simple ky and instantly I was rubbing Jason's lubed up cock against my slit, "and hen I felt pipers lips land on my own, I undid her bra and began massaging her breasts, that's when we noticed a new feature of our didlos, there was a catch on the base that could connect the two together, two minutes later I'm fucking her and myself on our boyfriends cock as we make out, to words, multiple orgasms. Bitch please.

Dante-

...click...click,click,click...

Eros-

I got up and went over the the possibility viewer, Dante was there collapsed in a pool of his own cum "I... Want... A... Copy... Of... This..." I laughed and helped him up, "let's get you cleaned up first." "I heard the second meaning in that, if we're doing that again I need booze." I patted his back as I led him to my olympian shower"last time I checked your only about nineteen this time." "bourbon would be best, maybe vodka." "I don't think your listening much?" "pretty much. Hey! One of my conditions was no leather!


End file.
